1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a label creating apparatus and a label creating program recorded in a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, hard disk recorder and DVD recorders have been widely used to make it further easier to video-recording a broadcast program and enjoy viewing it. In video-recording a desired broadcast program, reservation can be made also by acquiring information of that broadcast program by using an electronic program guide (EPG). Such an EPG has been transmitted with the same surface wave as that for broadcast programs and also provided to the Internet. Recently personal computer equipped with a TV tuner have also been used widely, to make it more common to receive broadcast programs through the Internet and video-record them by using a TV set.
However, as video-recording can be performed very easily, a vast amount of information is video-recorded, so that unless various broadcast programs video-recorded on various recording media are rearranged, such a problem occurs that a desired one of the broadcast programs cannot be reached later, thus making it impossible to enjoy convenience. To solve this problem, a label creating (producing) apparatus has been proposed which prints a label upon occurrence of such an event as video-recording reservation or playback and attaching it to the corresponding video-recording medium (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2003-134447).
This conventional label creating apparatus prepares a template of labels adapted to a recording medium such as a VHS tape or an 8-mm tape and pours broadcast program information acquired from the EPG etc. into this template, thereby creating a label. Then, at a specified timing (at a video-recording reservation, video-recording completion, playback, etc.), the created label is printed.
However, this conventional label creating apparatus has not accommodated a case where it is desired to create a plurality of labels collectively as referencing the broadcast program information after video-recording is finished. In particular, in a case where it is desired to create one set of multiple labels by appropriately arranging such items as titles, subtitles, and dates into these labels, they cannot be done so at a time.